We miss her so much
by kjobird
Summary: The children miss Jessie terribly, especially Zuri. They are determined to reunite with Jessie. But now things have changed and hearts break
1. Chapter 1

Memories and Risks

Emma heard her little sister sniffling and saw tears going down her face. She went over to her sister's bed and held her in her arms asking her what was wrong. She replied with sobs in between every word " I miss Jessie" Emma sighed and said " " me to. But after summer is over we will go home and you will see her again. The girl replied " I can't wait that long" before Emma could say anything Ravi knocked on the door telling Emma he heard what they were saying while he was walking to his cabin. He admitted he knew where Gladys had the phones hidden so even though it was against the rules, for his sister's sake he would lead them to them.

The siblings quietly went into the storage shed and found their phones. Emma called Jessie and put her on speaker. Hope of hearing Jessie's beautiful voice was crushed when it went to voicemail. Before they could leave a voicemail Gladys found them and kicked them out. She decided the girls would be cabin grounded for a week. They would only come out for meals. She punished Ravi by taking away his calculus textbook.

The week slowed down and all Emma could hear at night was the sobs of her little sister. Zuri seemed to be the closest to Jessie; In fact she was the first of them who met her. Several times she went crazy and hollered out the window " JESSIE! WHERE ARE YOU" Ravi heard it and came by to help Emma comfort Zuri. They assured her they would see Jessie again. Now Ravi and Emma started to get tears so they hugged each other after Zuri was asleep. Before Ravi left he whispered, " That's it! As soon as the week is over, we have to contact Jessie" Ravi was not aware that Xander was behind the bush and heard everything. He knew how this mess could be fixed and was going to tell Ravi what to do.


	2. A letter, a fight, and a hug

The Rosses had one more day until their punishments were over. Xander could not wait to tell Ravi the way to contact Jessie. He told him that next week kids could send out a letter to a family member or friend inviting them to camp friends night. The kids were so excited to hear this and wanted to get started right away.

All of them wrote in determination in excitement but also desperation. They felt that letter had to be perfect since it was to their beloved nanny. However Zuri went a little overboard. Every single round of editing she found a grammar error such as a misspelling, or a lack of a comma. The later it got the more aggravated the kids were. Finally the last straw for Emma was pulled. Out of desperation, and panic Zuri called her sister a buffoon for making a paragraph to short. Emma swiftly shouted " LOOK IT'S AN INVITATION, NOT AN ENGLISH ESSAY!" Zuri retorted with " IT DOESN'T MATTER I WANT JESSIE TO LOVE IT" Emma couldn't take it anymore and shouted " I WISH YOU WERE NOT MY SISTER!" Zuri realized her mistake and ran off into the woods sobbing. All Ravi could do was stare in shock.

Ravi let Emma cool down a few minutes but then quickly scolded her. " Emma I can't believe you said that to our little sister" Emma told him she didn't mean it and she was just frustrated. She knew why Zuri did it; she was emotionally stressed about separation from Jessie. She was taking the hit harder than her siblings even to the point of her trying to sneak out of camp to find her. Emma felt awful now because her sister was alone in the cold woods and unprotected. She had to leave right away and find her sister.

Emma was worried sick. She looked for an hour but there was no sign of Zuri. She shouted, " I'm sorry Zuri, Please come out!" A few more pathways down and she heard sniffling. She looked up and Zuri was sobbing in a tree branch. Zuri loved to climb it when she was sad. Emma nervously said hello and she just whimpered " hi" Emma quickly told her how sorry she was and she understood Zuri's position. But Zuri told Emma she was right to be angry with her. She believed that she deserved it. She wanted to chat with her so she climbed up to Zuri's branch and put her arms around her little sister.

 _Conversation_

 _Emma: don't blame yourself. I was wrong I'm sorry. I should have been more aware of your sorrow out of missing Jessie. I miss her to_

 _Zuri: no I deserved it for yelling at you. You and Ravi are having the same problem; I just have to learn to control my emotions_

 _Emma: Zuri, you act more severely than us and I know why_

 _Zuri: Why?_

 _Emma: you were the first one of us to meet Jessie. You have grown so close to her that now that she's not around it's breaking your heart_

 _Zuri(sobbing) I guess so_

 _Emma: hey it's okay. You want some good news_

 _Zuri: ( nods)_

 _Emma: the letter is in the mailbox and we made sure it's perfect_

 _(Zuri smiles but then starts tearing up again)_

 _Emma: what's wrong_

 _Zuri: What if it doesn't get to her?_

 _Emma: I know it will, and I bet my most shiny, expensive necklace that she will be here. Come here_

Emma pulled Zuri into a 10-minute hug. Zuri calmed down and fell asleep in her loving sisters arms. Emma carried her back to the cabin and laid her down gently. " Sleep well " she said


	3. sorrow until the late night

A few days later the 3 visiting weeks were beginning. Parents, siblings, and friends were coming in every minute. Each of the Rosses was eagerly waiting for Jessie. They never got a reply from her but all of them had strong faith she would come. Hours and hours they sat until it the night ended and still there was no sign of Jessie. Emma told her siblings to back to the cabins and get ready for bed. Ravi being obedient said sadly " yes dear sister" but Zuri protested saying " maybe she is late, she has got to come! I will find her myself," Emma firmly said to her sister " No it's time for bed. This event lasts for 3 weeks so there is plenty of time. I have no doubt she got our message she probably was just delayed. Don't worry I guarantee you will see her again." Zuri finally agreed and went to bed, praying so hard that Jessie would come.

The first week went by and still Jessie was not there. Ravi was still open to activate although he was deeply saddened but Zuri wasn't so easy. She was really depressed fearing her beloved nanny and friend wouldn't come. She only went out to eat then went right back to the cabin. Sometimes she skipped meals. Tiffany tried to ask Zuri to play chess with her so she would cheer up, not realizing that Jessie was with her at a chess match in the park. It was clear she was heartbroken for Jessie.

Emma was on a date with Xander but all she could think about was Zuri crying her eyes out. Xander said to her " I know you are worried about Zuri. But whether Jessie comes or not, things will get better. I promise" Emma let a tear out saying " I may be but not Zuri. Now she is barely eating. She may starve to death." He told Emma not to worry before he left for his cabin. After Xander left Emma broke into tears. Then a few minutes later she heard a gentle and familiar voice calling her, " Emma is that you?" Emma wiped her eyes and slowly turned around eagerly knowing who it was. Sure enough she was right. Just a few feet away were Jessie Prescott.


	4. arrival into a nightmare

Emma raced to Jessie and embraced her. Jessie sweetly said, " Hey Emma I have missed you so much" Emma was unable to hold back tears and said, " All of us missed you. Especially Zuri" Emma told her about how depressed Zuri was. Jessie smiled a little saying, " well lets go surprise her and turn her frown upside down." Emma eagerly joined racing to the cabin. But Jessie and Emma stopped in their tracks when they heard screaming. Emma looked in the window and saw Zuri was having a nightmare but it was way out of control. She was throwing brushes, knocking over the shelves and beat the wall till it had a hole. Since Emma was more aware of the Cabin she asked Jessie to stay outside.

Zuri was having a bad dream that Gladys would not let Jessie in the camp, and when Jessie tried to sneak past she shot her in the head and killed her. She was so outraged that she wanted to kill Gladys's but it was so intense she started transferring it to the real world, but was unaware she was doing it. She threw the brushes because in her dream they were rocks and she was throwing them at Gladys's face. She was punching the wall because in her mind she was punching Gladys and she knocked the shelves down because her dream had her push a post on her. Zuri was so out of control that tiffany had to leave the cabin. After a while Emma caught Zuri and woke her up.


	5. reunited

" Zuri it's all right" Emma whispered. Zuri clung on to her sister's shoulders. " It was awful Gladys killed Jessie!" Emma softly told her it was just a dream. " I miss her so much" Emma smiled and said well then I think you will like this surprise. Zuri replied, " What surprise?" Emma gave a signal and Jessie walked in. Zuri went from tears of sorrow to tears of joy. " JESSIE!" she hollered. Jessie came over and hugged her and Emma. Zuri was full of tears " I missed you so much" Jessie went to her motherly nature and whispered, " shh, it's alright Zuri." Zuri sniffed, "Gladys killed you." Jessie turned to Emma in confusion and she explained her dream. She smiled and said " don't worry I'm here and we are going to have loads of fun over these few weeks. After one last hug from Jessie they went to sleep, eagerly waiting for morning to come.


End file.
